Black Mamba Gone to Wombat
by D'yeux
Summary: After Killing Bill, Beatrix moves to Australia. She is not aware that Pei Mei technique does not work all the time. Bill is saved by his niece and brother. He is well determined to follow BB and her mother.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from Kill Bill saga. **

**Chapter 1. New life.**

Beatrix was contemplating what to do next while her daughter was fully asleep. They could not stay in the States she and her little girl will be haunted here and not by memories only. Europe was a dead-end as well Bill had a lot of connections all over continent. The only place where she could go was Australia well-developed country neither too small nor too overpopulated. In addition her sister was living there.

Suddenly her cell rang. Beatrix was happy to see that it was her sister Melanie.

"Hi sis, how are you?" she asked trying to pretend that everything was ok.

"My dear I am doing well. I was wondering whether you would like to visit me sometime soon and maybe you can move over here. Oh dear Australia is a miracle" she said with awe in her voice.

"Well, Mel I would love to come and as soon as possible. I'll explain later when we'll see each other in person". She noticed that her sister became nervous.

"If it is an emergency I will send an invitation to the embassy as soon as I hang up". Beatrix thanked her and hung up.

It was around noon when she left the hotel with her daughter. Thank goodness there was not much stuff to carry. Beatrix decided to drive all the way to DC. Otherwise they could be tracked by Bill's allies. It would take only a day to drive. They would not stop anywhere until they'll reach the embassy. She injected BB with some sedative so she will sleep through their entire journey to DC.

Black Mamba turned an ignition key after she finished examining surroundings. Everything was clear. She drove the car within a speed limit while still being in a city. When they reached highway, Beatrix speeded up and car entered highway mixing with traffic.

Next day they've arrived in Washington. Beatrix parked her car few blocks away from their destination then she picked up her daughter and they headed straight into the embassy. A tall woman greeted them as Black Mamba started talking. They were escorted to one of the officials.

"Dr. Black your visa should be ready in three days. Do you have a letter from child's father where he indicates his permission for her travelling abroad" he asked politely.

"No, the father of a child is dead here is her birth certificate" she gave him a document where it was stated that father is unknown.

"Very well, then there should be no problems" he informed them with a smile. Beatrix thanked him and left.

Three whole days should be enough to make some phone calls. She decided to go to electronics store first just to see the news.

"Today there was an abduction off very famous gangster and mafia squad leader known as Bill according to witness someone has broken into his home and have abducted him. Police did not disclose any information as of yet but we are expecting to hear from them within an hour or so. Stay with us". She ran towards her car. Was it that she did not kill Bill or his followers decided to give him proper burial? There was no time to think. Important phone calls have to be made.

"Hi Jan, did you watch his house after I left. What did you see?" she was listening carefully to every word that was said on the other side. "The probably had stolen you know what ok. I got to go now. Call you from safe place" she hang up.


	2. Chapter 2 A Man with New Heart

**Chapter 2. Back to Life.**

Bill's body was lying on the ground. Suddenly two hooded figures jumped over the hedges.

"Quick take him to the lab there is still hope", muttered one of the figures.

The other figure took large bag out of a knapsack. They placed body in it gently and fast. One of the figures injected green liquid into Bills body. They left the same way as they came in. Both figures went towards track parked across the street. They placed Bill's corpse in a trunk and covered it with hay.

Twenty minutes later they were parking at the entrance of a neglected warehouse. They removed the body and went in.

Both of figures removed their hoods, one was a male in his mid-forties the other female in her early twenties. Male was John Whittle, Bill's brother who always stayed away from his brother's business but would come for help when Bill was in danger. Female was his only daughter Sandra she was helping her father whenever she could but they both decided to keep her mother John's wife away from most of Bill's life. In normal life John was a teacher and his daughter a college student. His wife Nancy was working as a social worker. Suddenly John's cell phone rang.

"Honey answer this please it is mom.

"Hi mom, dad and I are going to be late tonight uncle Bill needs to have a surgery." She was listening to her mother's muttering.

"No mom I am sure he will be out tonight. Yes I know supper is in a fridge. Love you. Bye". She has hang up while they placed body on operating table.

"Dad can we save him?" she asked while her voice was trembling.

"We need a heart transplant then we need to give him an electric shock, when he gets better we'll drive him to a hospital." He informed his daughter.

"I always had a spare heart for him now knowing about his poor diet and extreme lifestyle. I had this heart in dormant state for five years. It is in that drawer over there."

His daughter brought him a jar with heart.

"OK honey ready, let's start." He motioned his hand towards the body. Sandra nodded. They began opening his chest.

"Look she used Pei Mei technique. Well I am so happy that we gave him shot of preservative mix. It should preserve the entire body until we'll finish the surgery." said John to his daughter. They carefully removed remains of his heart. Surprisingly coronary artery and major veins were left intact.

"Now that' what happens when you have high cholesterol level, but it saved your uncle, Sam. Look his major blood vessels are not damaged by her hit. ", he told her pointing at yellowish white plaque clogging arteries and veins.

Sam nodded and brought a cleaning solution to get rid of plaques.

"Not yet dear we need to give him a new heart first." John interrupted his daughter. Sam passed her father a jar and they started transplanting the heart. It looked as surgery went well. She passed him couple electrodes.

One shock heart was silent. Second shock still no effect. They had only one last attempt left. Sam activated electrodes. Ten seconds later they heard a heart bit. It was fragile and yet Bill was now alive. His new heart was beating.

"OK pass me solution quick we need to clean his blood vessels" he asked his daughter. Sam gave the bottle to him. John injected solution into veins soon plaques dissolved in every single blood vessel.

"Hon, let's patch up your uncle now" he gestured towards Bill's chest. They worked really fast and thoroughly, an hour later Bill was fixed.

"Dad where we'll transport him now not hospital I hope?" she asked looking at him.

"Well we can bring him home your mom will be happy to have a guest. When he'll getter better we shall take him to hospital. ".

His daughter knew that it was a good idea. They will tell her mother that Bill just got out of hospital and needs somewhere to stay for couple weeks.

They heard him moaning. Finally Bill opened his eyes.

" I am alive thank you brother and hello my favorite niece! I need few weeks to recuperate then I have to find Beatrix and BB" he informed them while getting himself up on a table.

"Brother you are welcome to stay at my house" John offered his help. Bill accepted his offer. They remained in a warehouse for next hour.

Bill was contemplating his situation. He is not going to kill Black Mamba but instead he'll assume a new identity and will follow her. Time will show what to do next. It was so wrong that she knew only one of his sides. She failed to notice that he was taking care of their daughter until she came into the house and killed him. There were also other moments. He needed to know her whereabouts.

"Brother I feel hungry. Let's go home. I cannot appear at my house." He reminded John.

"Well Bill cops are not going to be there till tomorrow. I will send my friends to collect your stuff. I know what needs to be taken." He informed Bill.

Sandra saw that her uncle was very calm. He got off the table and they walked to a car parked at the main entrance. Bill sat at the back.

Forty minutes later they have arrived. Bill was impressed by the house. It was not a mansion but still quite descent.

"Hi honey and hello Sandy her mother greeted them.

"I see you brought a guest", her mother noticed a man standing next to John.

She became silent when she recognized Bill, "please come in Bill. It is so nice that you decided to visit us. Oh you just got back from hospital." She flailed her arms.

"Sweetie Bill does not have an insurance do you mind if he stays here for a bit?" John asked pleadingly.

"No, no, oh please come on in" she invited them all. Everyone hustled to get inside.

"I am not that hungry yet, but I would be very grateful if you can allow me to use your internet?" he made a genuine request.

"Sure Uncle Bill please come with me to the living room." Sandra pointed to the right. Bill followed her. She turned on computer.

"Well you good to go now", she said stepping away from the desktop.

"Bill our guest room is ready John will give you some clothes and feel free to help yourself with whatever is in a fridge." Nancy shouted from upstairs.

"Thank you my dear you are all being very helpful" he thanked her sincerely.

They all went to bed except for Bill who was searching for any trace of Beatrix and BB. After few hours he decided to take a break by watching news.

A reporter was standing in Washington DC talking about importance of the United States at the life of other nations. Suddenly he saw them. Both Beatrix and BB were walking down the street behind camera man. They were going to Massachusetts Avenue. They were heading towards one of the embassies.

She would leave the country with BB. Well now all he had to do is to get access to video surveillance on the street. Thirty minutes later he found out that they were at the Australian Embassy. She was going to Australia. Bill did not have a huge network there but still he knew some people. Now the question was did she have any family there.

Bill reclined on a chair. Suddenly, he remembered that he sister moved to Australia many years ago when Beatrix was just starting her career. Beatrix wanted her sister to be safe. Well done now all he needed is to know their destination. He typed in Google search bar 'Melanie Johns'.

She was a teacher so it was not hard to find her. Suddenly he saw an article about best primary school teachers in Australia. Melanie John's was the best teacher of Sydney in 2003. Sydney it is. Bill was happy. So they will go to Sydney. His daughter will start school there. Well he did enough for today now the rest of business will be taken care of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Away

**Chapter 3. Getting Away.**

Beatrix turned on TV. She felt bad for breaking into someone's basement apartment. On the other hand she had no choice. DC was filled with Bill's people. She knew it would be too dangerous to stay in a hotel or motel even under false name. The woman also knew that they should not go outside unless it was absolutely necessary. She looked at BB who was still asleep.

"My God, you look so much like your father" she whispered not knowing whether to be amazed or afraid.

Meanwhile Beatrix decided to take a look around apartment. It had a living room two bedrooms small kitchen and one bathroom. Beatrix looked at the photos a family of three lived in here, parents and a little girl who was either same age as BB or a bit older. Well there were enough groceries to last them until they'll leave the country. Beatrix hoped that BB will forget her father and will become attached to Australia. It was a progress hence in couple days that they have been staying in this place she never asked her mom about her father.

It was summer in Northern hemisphere it is winter in Australia. Black Mamba decided to look through closets and dressers. They needed warm clothes and it was too risky to go out shopping. After searching for an hour she found what they needed, few sweaters, warm pants, several pairs of jeans, scarves and few pairs of warm socks. It was time to have breakfast so she decided to wake up BB.

"Sweetheart wake up, time to eat" she said gently pushing her daughter.

"Mommy I had a dream", she told her mother getting off the bed and going to kitchen. Beatrix gave her a toast with milk.

"Tell me what your dream was about?" she asked her smiling.

"Well, I was sitting in a huge house playing and you were wearing gorgeous dress. Mommy you told me that you were ready to go out and I will be staying home with Aunt Melanie. She came and we started to play chess. The doorbell rang and you opened the door. There was a man with roses his hair was grey he gave you flowers and walked towards me. That man gave me a doll and a toy sword. Then you both went out." She finished talking looking at her mother.

Beatrix was stunned, her daughter was dreaming about Bill. Well better keep calm and carry on. She showed no signs of being worried.

"Honey it is OK. It was just a dream. Now go eat please" she asked her daughter politely. BB followed her mother's advice and practically swallowed her toast.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. Beatrix picked it up. It was the embassy official informing her that the visa was ready. Black Mamba was happy. They would go there after lunch and pick up documents than go and buy tickets. However they could not leave country too soon.

Five hours later she parked three blocks away from the embassy. She put her sunglasses on.

"BB sweetheart we need to walk as fast as we can. OK" she took her daughter's hand.

"Yes mommy, can we have an ice-cream after we done" she asked her mother. "Sure sweetie" she replied.

They spend an hour at the embassy. Everything went smooth. Finally an official gave Beatrix her passport with visa. He started to ask her final questions to make sure everything was correct.

"So Dr. Black we're going to do document check. I'll read information on your visa and you tell me if something is wrong." She nodded and he started "Name: Dr. Elizabeth Jane Black, Your date of birth is…"

"Everything is correct" she interrupted him because she used her real date of birth and was afraid that Bill's friends might find her.

"So I just would like to make sure that your daughter's name is correct, Isabelle Nancy Black"

Beatrix nodded as she took her documents, "I am sorry we are in a big hurry"

"Enjoy your visit in Australia"

They left the embassy as quickly as they could. Both mother and daughter ran towards car. Beatrix started the engine.

"We will have an ice-cream when we'll get home" she promised her daughter.

"Honey your name is not BB anymore you are Isabelle now" she informed her girl.

"But why, daddy named me BB, I do not want to be Isabelle!" she became fussy.

"Sweetheart your real name is Isabelle. Your father named so BB is your nickname, you silly girl" Beatrix was lying to her daughter. She knew it was the best thing to do.

They arrived to a Mall that had offices of different companies. She bought tickets for both of them. Beatrix thanked company representative and left the building.

They both returned to the apartment. Beatrix made sandwiches for lunch. "Mommy, Can I go outside?" she asked gazing in her eyes. Once again Beatrix noticed how much resemblance there was between BB and Bill.

"Not today darling, it will be raining soon" she replied in calm voice.

"But mom, dad would always allow me to play with other kids" she tried to convince her.

"Where is your dad now? Do you remember last time when you saw him?" she asked her daughter raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know he is probably gone. But he would be back, wouldn't he?" she asked hopefully.

"Mom there was no other woman. I remember how he always had slept in his bed alone. You know he said when you'll return we'll be all together again and I'll have brother and sister."

Beatrix noticed how happy her daughter was. Black Mamba took what appeared to be an epinephrine pen and injected her daughter with sedative serum. Girl fell asleep momentarily.

Beatrix took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Jan, can you come. It is an emergency I need to talk to you. You know where I am now, so just come ASAP" she paused listening to her friend and then hang up.

Half an hour later her friend Jan came. "I have to tell you something very important" she whispered conspicuously. She told her how she saw two masked figures carrying out what was probably Bill's corpse.

"When they left I came inside the house and guess what I found?" she asked looking at Beatrix. Black Mamba had no clue.

"Bill's journal and I brought it here. You have to read it. He had written quite a bit about you and BB." She said passing her a notebook.

"Please do not call my daughter BB anymore. Her new name is Isabelle." Black Mamba informed Jan.

"Name change – nice move, so what did you want to tell me?" she asked looking at her friend.

"We are moving to Australia where my sister is."

She paused, "I don't think we'll ever be coming back" she said with no regret about her past.

Beatrix was so tired of her life that all she wanted now was to live a quiet life with her daughter and perhaps find a man who would not be a leader of an assassin squad.

"I never told you that I am a dual citizen. You know I have an Australian passport, my grandparents moved here then back to Australia when mom got married" she said being amused by shock on Beatrix's face.

"I am moving back there on Christmas" she announced smiling.

Suddenly they heard doorbell chimes. "I'll go and get it" she said in spite of Beatrix protest.

"Now if we would not get it this would look suspicious. Hence people from outside can see the lights inside the apartment are turned on.

Beatrix agreed. She just wished whoever was at the door will go away as soon as possible.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she heard Jan's cheerful voice.

"Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Sandra Lester. I am here today to inform you about pesticide treatment in your neighborhood."

"Sorry to interrupt you but we do not live in this neighborhood. We are looking after the place while our friends are gone for their vacations. When is application of pesticide supposed to take place anyway?" asked Jan

"In three days" Sandra replied.

"Thank you for warning. I would like to talk a bit longer but we are pretty busy" Jan lied knowing it was the only way to get rid of a salesperson.

Sandra smiled. Suddenly she grabbed the door knob. Jan noticed that girl's face became pale.

"Hey look we need to help her unless we want to get more undesired attention" she told Beatrix.

Black Mamba picked her up and put on a couch in a living room. "What if she is from Bill?" she asked being suspicious. "No way, Kuddo just look at this kid. You remember that all squad members always look on top. Their hair is always done, they always have make-up on and designer clothes. This girl is not from the squad."

Beatrix looked at Sandra. She realized that Jan was right. A girl was wearing stuff from second-hand store; her hair was in a ponytail and no makeup.

Suddenly the girl regained her consciousness, "Where am I? What happened?" she looked at them mumbling.

"It's OK. You fainted at our door and we brought you here ". The girl thanked them.

"Would you like to stay over for supper?" asked Jan. Sandra nodded.

They had pizza for supper that Jan made from scratch. Beatrix hoped that BB will sleep through the entire supper. No matter how innocent Sandra looked, she still did not trust her. BB woke up when they were in the middle of their meal.

"Mommy I am hungry!" she exclaimed running into the room.

"You can have a slice of pizza." Black Mamba informed her daughter. Isabelle picked up slice.

She looked at Sandra. There was something weird between those two. They just stared at each other without any words.

Finally Sandra broke down the silence, "Hi my name is Sandra" she introduced herself smiling at BB.

"My name is –" BB looked at her mother, "Isabelle" she finished the introduction.

Suddenly Sandra's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen. "Well was nice to meet you all, I am sorry I have to go now. Bye everyone" she waved at them running out of the door.

"Isabelle sweetheart do you know this girl?" her mother asked hugging the child.

"No mommy" she replied looking at Beatrix with wide open eyes.

Black Mamba injected girl with sleeping serum once again.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jan being angry.

"It is a necessity more she sleeps less she'll remember. I need to wipe out memories about Bill from her mind. In addition she might be too loud and last thing that we need is unwanted attention." Black Mamba looked at her friend.

"But Bea your kid is only four she'll be five soon. Trust me she'll not remember much about him. On the other hand he is her father" she pointed out wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"I know that but any memories about Bill might dramatize her. How would you feel if you knew that your father was a leader of largest assassin squad" she stopped to catch her breath.

"So you were the best assassin of this squad and Bill's lover. BB was not a result of one night stand. What are you going to tell her about your life after high school and until Australia?" Jan demanded an answer.

"Well we'll see" she tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Now here is something I want you to know. Bill had never missed a target. If he really wanted to kill you at your wedding he would have done it. Now if he missed by accident he still could have kill you at the hospital. Black Mamba you might have killed a man who never wanted your death at the first place." Jan looked at her.

"Could you please stay with us until we leave?" Beatrix changed subject. She realized that her best friend might be right. Could it be that infamous Bill wanted settle down and have family. That night she returned he was watching TV with BB. They both looked so peaceful. Now there was no time to think. She has to become invisible for next couple weeks until they'll leave. Jan agreed to stay. She even brought her stuff in a duffel bag.

Next couple weeks went by really fast. Beatrix almost never went outside. Jan did most of the errands. Black Mamba only left the apartment three times to close her bank account and change money to Australian dollars. She packed in suitcases with clothes that were in apartment surprisingly a lot of things fit her and BB. Last night at the apartment she took thousand dollars put money in envelope and written a little note apologizing for invasion.

Finally the day when they should leave the country came. Beatrix woke up her daughter; they ate breakfast and departed as soon as they finished their meal.

"Mommy where are we going?" Isabella asked rubbing her eyes.

"Home honey, home" she replied while driving, suddenly she turned to industrial area.

"Sweetheart we need to get out of car now. Jan will come and pick us up" she assured girl.

They've got out of the vehicle by crawling. When they were fifty yards away she pressed button on her watch – car exploded.

"Mommy we've lost it all!" Isabelle started to cry.

"Sweetheart, Jan is going to bring us our stuff no worries. No let's change our clothes" said Beatrix pulling stuff out of the bag. She helped her daughter and then changed her clothes.

"Now we both need a haircut" mother informed daughter. Black Mamba pulled out scissors and cut off Isabelle's hair. She did the same thing to hers.

Suddenly they saw a car pulling off the road. It was Jan.

"Good job Beatrix. Nice haircuts ladies!" she complimented their new hairstyles. Jan pulled out a Jerry can filled with gasoline. Beatrix took it and ran towards burning car. She threw their clothes into fire then backed up and threw Jerry can in. They all heard explosion.

"OK ladies let's get to the airport" Black Mamba told them as she was jumping on front seat. Jan drove as fast as was possible.

She stopped in front of international departures section, "Bea are you OK now or would you like me to come in with you?" she asked her.

"No I am fine. Bye Jan, see you around Christmas" she said hugging her friend, "Thanks for everything. No Isabelle say Bye to Jan we'll see her on Christmas" she assured the girl.

"By Aunty Jan, I'll miss you!" she said hugging her. They got out and ran towards registration counter. Everything went smooth. They'd passed security and customs with no problem. Beatrix felt relief when they sat near the gate.

Suddenly she saw a middle-aged man pushing an old man on a wheelchair. Beatrix did not pay any attention to him. Although it seemed to her that they've met before but where? There was no time to think about it now. They have to get out of the country.

Finally they boarded the plane Beatrix was relieved when plane took off. They arrived to Jakarta around noon. Beatrix looked around and did not see anything suspicious. They boarded plane few hours later Isabelle was so tired she fell asleep as soon as they took off.

Few hours later they arrived to Sydney.

"Elizabeth long times no see." Her sister greeted Beatrix. Both women embraced each other.

"You look so tired let's go home, you both need to get some sleep" she informed Black Mamba .They got in a car. The weather was a bit chilly.

"So sweet you decided to move here and please tell me your daughter's name" she asked politely.

"It's Isabelle. Please do not call her BB." She looked at her sister.

"Well hon welcome to your new home!"

Beatrix felt relief she was now safe with her daughter. Plus Jan would be here around Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4 Dad and Daughter

**Chapter 4 Dad and Daughter **

Revenge is the best dish served cold. Bill knew that this could have lasted forever. He needed to step in order to stop it. There was enough blood even too much blood shed. He had to teach Black Mamba a lesson. Murder would not do this.

He already had an idea in his head, so he knew what to do. Hi picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Dr. Laurence Bell can you still come and meet me" Bill paused.

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit" Snake Charmer hung up.

"Bill, who is your visitor may I ask?" Nancy interrupted his thoughts.

"This is an old friend of mine. We have an unfinished business" he informed his sister-in-law.

"Bill you are not well enough. Seeing your friend will be another stress", Nancy admonished him

"I am moving to Australia. I'll tell you later a bit more. Now if you excuse me I need to sit down" he stopped to catch his breath. Nancy left the room.

John returned around noon.

"So what's next?" he asked knowing that Bill already had a plan.

"Well brother I am going to Australia" said Bill

"You know Sandra is going there for her post-secondary studies over there." His brother told Bill.

"Well I promise to look after her." He smiled.

"She is a big girl and can look after herself." John assured him. Bill knew that there was no point to argue with his brother.

He decided that it was time to change the subject.

"John, I have a visitor coming in soon", he informed his brother.

"That's fine, Bill just please don't make a huge mess" he requested.

"No worries I have no intentions to disturb everyone around" he assured his brother.

Doctor Bell came in ten minutes later. He looked as if he was the king of the world.

"Bill I am so happy that you are alive. I need your help. I'll do anything for exchange of favors. Plus I think you owe me a lot." His tone became demanding.

"What do you want?" Bill asked glaring at him.

"I need to leave this country as soon as possible. There are some people who are tailing me. There are some who want to know about you." He informed Bill.

"So, how did you know that I was not dead?" he asked twiddling his fingers.

"I saw news report and I also know Jennie's past. She used to be Vernita Green. Oh, yeah Bill she told me all about her past. So I assume there are people who know that I am aware of some stuff. I need to leave and start a new life or else you'll be on fire. So you have no choice but to do what I'll ask you to. By the way I can grant you one favor." He looked at Bill.

Dr. Bell did not care that he was threatening Bill. He was always the man who was seeking additional income. Money was his everything.

"Well, I can help you only on one condition." , Snake Charmer was composed.

He walked slowly towards the man, "give me Nikki and I'll help you" Bill promised.

"This is no problem. As matter of fact I have her in my car now. Let me bring the girl." He said leaving the room.

"Uncle Bill do you need anything asked Sandra entering the room.

"Yes I do and you know what" he nodded to his niece.

Few seconds later Laurence was back with his daughter. He stopped in the middle of the room and pulled out a gun.

"Now you son of a bitch do as I say" he threatened to Bill. Suddenly he froze and fell down. Sandra was standing behind him.

"Good aim sweetie" Bill complimented her. She walked towards the corpse and pulled the knife out.

"I'll go to kitchen therefore my mom will not suspect anything. I'll ask her to go over to the pharmacy to pick up some things." She said leaving the room.

"Sandra, please come here after your mother will leave and ask your dad to give you a hand with this stuff" he pointed towards corpse pressing something on Nikki's neck.

The girl fainted. They both knew that Vernita's daughter would be unconscious for a few hours.

Bill pulled the body off the carpet.

"Geez Bill. Could you at least give me heads up next time when you want to whack someone so I would be able to get Nance out of here" John stood in the middle of his living room with his arms crossed.

"Why did you do this anyway? You've added another orphan to this world", his brother was puzzled.

"No brother, this girl is my daughter. When Kuddo ran away I knew that she was pregnant. I was so upset, frustrated and angry that I had one night stand with Copperhead. I swear God I did not plan this. It was two nights after Beatrix left. I was sitting in my study then Divas came. I asked Copperhead to stay because she was the closest one to Black Mamba. We talked. I was quite drunk at this point; hence I started to drink before they came. She offered herself to me. I took the offer. Next morning, we decided to forget about what happened. She asked permission to leave the squad. I allowed her to do so. She was planning on getting married to her partner. The man she moved in with was a doctor Laurence Bell.

However, she visited me four weeks later. Vernita announced that she was pregnant. I made a decision to run some tests. DNA analysis confirmed that her fetus was my child. I was back in her life this time as a distant cousin. When we disarmed Beatrix and put her in a hospital, Vernita was the one who helped me with BB during first year of her life. She had Nikkia a week after BB was born and that woman breastfed my oldest daughter for one year. After this she moved to Pasadena. We were still in touch. She would come and visit us with Nikki but I never told BB that Nikkia is her half-sister." Bill stopped looking at his brother.

"I see but what is your next move Bill? You know we can go to Canada" his brother suggested forgetting that Bill was going to another country pretty soon.

"No, I am going to Australia" he interrupted John.

"My flight is next Friday. I already have all of my papers fixed. In addition I also have documents for Nikki. Her name will be Nicole from now on." Bill smirked.

"But when did you do all of it?" he asked being amazed by his brothers efficiency.

"When you were all out and about, I printed out application and filled it in. I also bought plane tickets on-line. Let's get rid of the corpse before Nancy returns.''

John ran to garage and brought huge yellow plastic bag that was used for gardening tools. Meanwhile, Sandra returned and took out Bell's wallet and examined it.

"No cash" she informed Bill throwing wallet in a fireplace. "Dad your license plate is dirty. I made sure that number would not be visible", she informed her father.

John put corpse in a trunk and covered it with tarp.

He returned few hours later. Nancy, Sandra and Bill were sitting in a living room drinking tea and chatting.

"Johnny when our boys are going to be back from camp?'' she asked her husband

''They sure would love to see you Bill", Nancy turned towards him

"Mom, they'll come next Wednesday", Sandra told her

"Aunt Nancy, thank you for your kindness" Nikki said, coming downstairs.

"John did you know that Bill has a daughter?" his wife asked raising her eyebrows.

"I sure did." He nodded.

"Nancy I actually have two daughters and my second one is in Australia now. I and her mother had huge fight and she moved to Australia now with my girl." He sighed.

"That's why I am going there." He finished looking at her. Bill knew that by now he won Nancy's trust completely.

The rest of the week was calm. Bill told Sandra that she can stay at his house when she'll come to Sydney. The girl however already had arranged her stay at the dorm. Bill was enjoying spending time with his family, but his life would be never completed without BB and Beatrix. He was excited about moving to Australia. Good thing that he had bought house at Sydney. When BB was two years old, she became curious about koalas and other Australian animals. His ultimate goal was to move there with Beatrix and BB so they could live as a family. Well now he was going there with Nikki.

"Uncle Bill show us some moves" his nephews asked him. Matthew and Patrick just got back from camp and were very excited to see Bill. He loved them.

"Boys he is sick and needs some rest before flying tomorrow to Australia" John admonished them.

Matt and Pat apologized immediately. Sandy suggested watching few movies for the rest of the night. They all went to bed around midnight.

"Bill, I need to have a quick chat with you", his brother told him. Bill nodded.

"How the hell is your daughter ended up here, how did you manage convince my wife that Dr. Bell was not killed, where the heck did his car go and how on Earth did you managed to buy stuff for the girl?" his brother could not stop.

"Well Johnny, Sandra drove his car into the ditch which is couple miles away from the house. She put bike in a trunk. So she has ridden it back. On her way home Sandra went to a supermarket and picked up some clothes for Nikki. She was back before Nance has returned. It was quite easy to tell her a story about Nikki's birth. I assume that you remember who is getting mail from the box now. So when my passport came in I took it from mail pile and put it in my pocket. So if you do not have any questions I'll go to bed" he said being tired from that hustle.

"Only one more, What if someone will try to use that Pei Mei five step technique on you again what will you do?" his brother was worried.

"Well, I'll get a wheelchair. Wait for you to come in and inspect me then I'll go to a hospital and get a heart transplant. This would be the worst case, but I swear that I will be extremely careful this time" he assured John with a smile.

Next day was hectic. Everyone was trying to help Bill.

"Guys you can come visit us at Christmas. It would be warm over there." He smiled at the family.

"Oh Bill please be careful", Nancy hugged him.

"Well I will be as careful as possible and Sandy will help me, wouldn't you sweetie?" he gestured towards his niece.

"I see you in two weeks Uncle Bill" she hugged him smiling.

"We'll miss you" twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"Now we have to go see you soon." boys continued

He waved at them walking with Nicole towards security and customs. They were followed by John shorty afterwards.

Few hours later his was sitting on a plane, reading a newspaper and listening music. Bill was happy that he got to see BB and Beatrix before they left, even though he had to be in a wheel chair that was pushed by John.

They arrived to Australia at 10 pm. Bill took a cab. He walked inside the house and was impressed by good job that a cleaner had done. Landline was working as well. "Daddy I am tired. Nikki was sniffling. His brother however, stayed at the hotel and returned on the next flight to America.

"Go to your room sweetie and get some rest" he motioned towards the stairs.

Bill dialed a number.

"Hey Wombat, thanks for everything I am really happy. Did you find anything on Black Mamba?" he paused.

"So she lives three streets down at her sister's. Nice job Wombat. Now did she come to you yet?" he paused again. "So she is coming tomorrow. Do not tell her anything about me. Make sure you grant her request and last thing, keep her and BB safe. I see you tomorrow at noon" he hung up the phone.

.


	5. Chapter 5 Sisters are Best Friends

**Chapter 5 Sisters Best Friends**

"Hear is your lunch sweetheart" Beatrix passed Isabelle (BB) her lunch box.

"Thanks mommy. I see you after school. Who is picking me up today?" she asked looking at her mother curiously.

"It will be Auntie Mel. I am picking you up tomorrow" Elizabeth (Beatrix) informed the girl. Isabelle waved at her mother and ran out of house picking up her knapsack on the way out.

Elizabeth smiled. It's been three-month since they arrived to Australia. She managed to get a job as a karate instructor. That job gave her enough money for living. They were able to move into their own place. It was duplex. Black Mamba was happy that they only shared wall with niece elderly couple. They were extremely helpful. Mr. Stamford will mow the loan while his wife would always look after Isabelle when Elizabeth had to go somewhere. In return, Black Mamba would help Mrs. Stamford clean her house. They were visiting each other constantly. The couple did not know Beatrix Kuddo. For them she was Elizabeth Black so as for the rest of Australia.

The woman took her purse and went outside. "Mrs. Stamford. I am going downtown do you need anything there?" she asked waving at her neighbor.

"No Elizabeth, thank you for your kindness. When are you going to be back?" she asked curiously.

"I'll be back by 2 pm. See you then" she said walking down the street.

Beatrix considered that it was a great luck that she managed to find a place that was only five-minute walk from her sister's. Beatrix decided to move out because she did not want to interfere with her sister's family privacy. In addition, she had to do some stuff for Wombat that was not quite innocent.

She got on the bus then got off downtown. Beatrix took another bus and got off at another bus stop. The woman walked down the street turned right and stopped in front of a pet store.

"How can I help you miss?" asked man walking by.

"My cat is sick" she replied barely looking at him.

"Come with me" he motioned his hand.

They went into the store. He looked around just to make sure that the store was empty. One of the shelves moved revealing a doorway. The shelf moved back when both people disappeared in a doorway.

"Hello Black Mamba, why are you so early. I thought that we supposed to have meeting on Wednesday?" asked tall lean man.

"I know", she nodded.

"But I had finished your assignment and I have it with me." She opened her purse and passed an envelope.

"Well done. Here is your cheque", he passed an envelope to her.

"Now, consider yourself lucky because I have time. Would you like something to drink?" he was trying to be polite. She asked for a glass of water and sat down on a chair.

"Tell me where is Bill or his body?" she asked in a firm voice.

"His body was removed from the house and why do you think I know whether he is alive or not?" he asked crossly.

"I'm sorry. I had had nightmares that he is coming to kill me in front of BB." She confessed her fear.

"Listen, I think that he is dead and even if he'll show up at some point, which I highly doubt, Bill would never kill you." Wombat crossed his arms.

"You use to have crush on me. I was your inspiration. Now you don't make any moves and Bill is dead. So if he is truly dead why are you not trying to pursue me?" Black Mamba chuckled.

"Well I moved away because of your and Bill's romance. When I saw that you fell in love with him, I left USA. Now I am getting married next year and here is an invitation" he gave her a card. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Congrats, I'll come for sure." She told Wombat.

"You also can bring BB; sorry, Isabelle." He corrected himself.

"Well gotta go now. See you next week." She left the office smiling there was no way that he was still alive.

Isabelle was having fun at kindergarten. Today however she was a bit sad. All children were talking about their parents except for her. She could say a lot about her mom. Not a lot if anything about her dad. She was trying to concentrate in order to remember anything. It was all in vain. BB could remember how she killed Emilio her goldfish. She also remembered big house and her room.

"You don't have two parents either, do you?" Isabelle turned around and saw a girl asking a question.

"I do but my daddy is not here, only me and mommy. What's with you?" she asked being curious.

"I have daddy, but no mommy. I think she died some time ago but I don't remember" a girl shrugged her shoulders.

"My name is Isabelle and what's yours?" she looked at girl attentively.

"Nicole, but you can call me Nikki" she smiled. They started to laugh.

"Attention please" their teacher called out.

"Everyone has to find a partner we are going to have an activity that requires two people to take part."

Everyone paired up. Isabelle paired up with Nikki. Girls were happy that they've met each other. They set together at lunch.

"Listen, my birthday is in two month. If my dad will allow, would you like to come?" she asked hoping to hear positive answer.

"Sure if my mom permits." Isabelle smiled.

The rest of the day was quite interesting. They learned different animals. Isabelle was happy that she had a friend now. When school day was over everyone picked up their stuff and was waiting to be picked up.

"Daddy, this is my friend Isabelle." Nikki took her father's hand and waved at Isabelle.

She ran towards them.

"Hello sir, how do you do?" she asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm good. How are you BB?" he asked trying to hide his anxiety.

"I'm sorry, my name is Isabelle Black. I don't remember having any other name" she looked at him.

His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. The girl noticed how he clasped Nikki's hand.

"Well my name is Nicole Wilson. You should know my name since I know yours" she reminded her friend.

"Daddy, can she come to my birthday party?" She asked looking at the man pleadingly.

"Sure honey. If her mother will agree, but BB… oops Isabelle you need to ask your mom." He admonished the girl.

"My momma says that it is good to make new friends but I'll ask her." She promised them.

"Isabelle Black your aunt is here" her teacher informed the girl.

Beatrix was reading a local newspaper. Meeting with Wombat was not as productive as she hoped it would have been. There is no way that he is alive. His friends probably stole and buried his body in a secret place. This was the truth or has to be.

"Beth, we are here" her sister announced in a sweet voice.

"Mommy, I have a friend now her name is Nikki and she invited me to her birthday party" Isabelle was beaming.

"Sure you can" she replied.

"Melanie thank you for your help I'll pick her up tomorrow." She patted her sister's shoulder.

"So tell me a bit more about your new friend" Black Mamba set next to her daughter.

"Her name is Nikki. She has dark curls. She is also half-white and half-black and…"

"Tell me sweetie do you know her last name?" Elizabeth asked trying to hide tremor in her hands.

"Mommy you told me that interrupting is not good." She started being sulky.

"Sorry baby. Please continue your story" she told smiling at her daughter.

"Well then, her name is Nicole Wilson. She invited me to her birthday party can I come?" Isabelle asked hugging her mother.

"Oh, honey of course you can. When is Nikki's Birthday?" She was relieved that the girl's name was not Nikkia Bell. Last thing she needed was someone's angry widower tailing her.

"B-day is in two month. Can I make her a card?" Beatrix smiled.

"You sure can and guess what? We are going to buy her a gift as well." She smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy I have homework to do" BB was excited. She knew if she would be a good girl, mommy will help her to buy a good gift for Nikki.

"We have to write numbers one to ten, we need to draw an animal and write letter A ten times. Where should I start?" she asked plainly.

"Numbers and letters, then drawing. You can do your homework in a living room, just don't make a mess." Mother admonished daughter.

Black Mamba started doing laundry. She decided to check on BB forty minutes later. Beatrix noticed that her little girl was drawing fish in a fishbowl.

"Honey why are you drawing fish?" she asked starting to get worried.

"Mommy that's Emilio, I used to have him and then I killed him. Daddy was not pleased" she informed Elizabeth continuing on her drawing.

Black Mamba ran into her bedroom. She took an epinephrine pen filled with sedative serum. How she hoped that there would be no need for it. That was strong enough to erase BB's memories from past. However, it was necessary first to find out how much past she still remembered.

"Honey do you remember your daddy?" Black Mamba asked.

"Mommy I don't, but I remember my big room and his swords. They were nice and shiny. I remember Emilio. Too bad you have never met him. He was a nice fish." She continued drawing.

Beatrix injected her with serum in a matter of seconds. Isabelle fell on a floor.

Elizabeth put her on a couch.

"Mommy what happened?" The girl asked waking up two hours later.

"Nothing baby, you were too tired and took a nap. I am sorry but you'll have to start new picture. Last one was nothing but a cluster of squiggle." She lied to BB knowing that it would be best.

"I wanna to draw a koala" she said getting off the couch. He mother felt relieved.

After finishing her homework Isabelle went to bed, Black Mamba turned on a computer. Elizabeth almost dropped her tea when she read news. It said that Dr. Laurence Bell tragically died in a car crash. His daughter was missing. Beatrix ran upstairs. She checked to make sure that her biggest treasure was sleeping.

Black Mamba went downstairs and sat down in a living room. So far everything was great. BB forgot her father. It would traumatize her way too much to know the truth. Beatrix admitted that she felt scared for a moment when her precious little girl said that her friend's name was Nikki. However, there was no way that it was Copperhead's daughter. Poor girl was now dead. Beatrix clasped her hands and thanked Providence. They were safe now. New exciting life has just begun.

.


	6. Chapter 6 So Close and Yet So Far

**Chapter 6 So Close and Yet So Far**

Bill was contemplating the situation. Both of his daughters were close to him. Nikki was living in his house, waking up every morning at the same time and going to school. Snake Charmer started to teach her martial arts. Nicole was quite talented. Still he wanted both BB and Beatrix to be back in his life. He missed them. Bill was tortured by the fact that his most beloved were so close and yet so far.

He saw Beatrix picking up BB from school. He saw both of them going to a playground. Nikki would play with BB over there. BB came to Nikki's birthday party last week. He had a chance to talk to her but for that precious little girl Bill was a stranger.

He walked towards the mirror in his bedroom. It was amazing how different he looked now. His niece Sandra did a good job on his makeover. A little bit was done-large result has been observed. Bill looked ten years younger. His hair was died brown, lines and creases on his face looked less noticeable thanks to exfoliate and facial creams, vitamins, healthy diet and exercise had a large positive impact. Bill smirked at his reflection. He was more than satisfied with his looks.

Even though it was hard to recognize him now, Bill still avoided Beatrix as much as possible. Although it could not go the way it was for much longer. This time he'll make the first move. Her heart was not completely poisoned with revenge. She was merciful enough not to kill Nikki. She did not hunt down Laurence Bell and she did not want to murder Copperhead in front of her daughter. At that time Kuddo thought that BB was dead. If she knew that her little girl was alive then she would not kill so many people. All she might do is to try finding the Snake Charmer and kick a hell out of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sandra. "Uncle we are home!" His niece announced entering the house.

"Daddy, I missed you a lot." Nikki screamed running towards him and hugging her father.

"Daddy missed you to baby" he said smiling at her.

"Now how about you'll go to your room and watch some TV She nodded and ran upstairs.

"So how is everything Sandy?" He asked gazing at her.

"Good, Nikki is getting good grades in school and I am getting good marks at the University." Sandra announced proudly.

"I'm glad for both of you" Bill expressed his feelings.

"However there is something I would like to talk to you about" Snake Charmer said looking at his niece making sure that she was listening.

"There is parent-teacher conference next week and I need you to look after Nikki while I would be gone." Sandra froze at the same spot.

She was scared for her beloved uncle. He is going willingly to a place where his almost killer would be present. Bill's love towards Kuddo was paradox. After that night, he still loved her.

"Now, I know what you think and I know what you'll say, but listen to me first." Sandy nodded.

"I did some research with help of Wombat of course and, she does not hate me. In addition, she probably blocked my voice out of her head. I remember she used to do it every time when she'd kill someone she would block out their voice. Another thing, now I look quite different, my voice has changed a bit thanks to the accent. So do not worry. I'll be fine." He assured Sandra.

She knew better than to argue with Bill. "What time do you want me to be here and when?" Sandra's voice was calm.

"Next Wednesday at 6pm and conference starts at 7pm." Bill knew that he could rely on his niece no matter what. She left to go back to the university campus. Snake charmer told Sandy if she had any troubles than she would have to tell him. Sandra promised that she will.

"Daddy, I love school!" Nikki was jumping on her bed.

"Nicole, sweetheart, get down now or you'll make daddy really upset" Bill kindly admonished her. She obeyed.

"What do you like about school?" He asked tucking her blanket.

"Everything, but Isabelle is my best friend. We do everything together. It seems like other children do not understand me nearly as well as she does. Daddy we have so much in common."

'Even more than you think, sweetie' thought Bill.

"Daddy, she also knows some martial arts. Her mommy teaches her." Bill looked at Nikki and smiled.

"Good night honey" he said turning off the light.

Bill entered the school on Wednesday night. He went to auditorium and took a seat as close to stage as possible. Bill looked around the room. Beatrix was not anywhere to be seen. He knew that Black Mamba will not come too early. Snake Charmer glanced at his watch. If he was right then Beatrix should be here in five minutes.

"Excuse me, is someone sitting here?" Asked very familiar female voice, Bill used tremendous amount of self-control in order to remain as calm as possible.

"No, you can sit down if you want" he said in a neutral voice. Beatrix thanked him.

Bill was satisfied—she did not recognize him.

"I am Isabelle Black's mother and you must be Nicole Wilson's father", she said politely.

"How about we introduce ourselves my name is William Wilson." Bill introduced himself. He was William according to papers.

"I am Elizabeth Black." Beatrix introduced herself also.

They both were happy when conference started. Bill was not listening. He knew that his daughters were getting all they needed. His mind was swirling. He did not know what to tell her afterwards. He glanced at her.

Black Mamba looked amazing and yet he could feel that there was some void in her life that needed to be filled.

"Is it hard to manage a daughter?" She asked curiously examining him.

"Everything as ups and downs, but we are doing just fine." Bill smiled. They walked in silence for a few seconds towards school parking lot.

"How about you?" Bill looked at her.

"No, pretty easy, I am a woman and have capacity to understand my girl better than anyone else." She smirked at Bill. It was her I-know-how-to-manage-my life smirk. Bill knew it too well.

Last time he saw it was almost five years ago when Black Mamba left the squad.

"I guess we are neighbors" he said keeping his composure.

"We sure are" she said warmly. That warmth in her voice was like a spring in a desert. He was right—there was still a hope.

"You know the reason, why Nikki does not get well with other kids is because they are not interested to her. Nicole is so much more mature for her age. She is quite familiar with Eastern culture. My girl also knows a bit of martial arts. Too bad there is no place where she can improve her technique." Snake Charmer paused sighing.

Their cars were parked across from one another, but they were not in a hurry to get in.

"I can teach her", she said as if it was a settled matter.

"I'm a single father. I am still on my sick leave and do not know how long I will be on it." He told her.

"No worries we have a special discount for single parents. Here is my mobile you can call me anytime you want." He took a piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"Well, here is mine then", he scribbled his cell oh a yellow piece of paper and passed it to her.

"You know, Isabelle is pretty lucky to have a mother like you", Bill complimented her.

"I hope you daughter has some contact with her mother", Beatrix said.

Bill knew it was his chance. He glared at her and walked towards his car.

"How dare you to talk about something you have no clue about? You have no idea what happened to Nikki's mother? I have no time for this. I have to fix supper for Nikki" He got in a car and slammed the door.

Bill heard Kuddo when she mumbled sorry but pretended as if he didn't. He drove away not looking back.

Sandy was sitting with Nikki on front porch.

"How was it?" She asked Bill.

"My dear, it was fantastic! Now let's go inside it is a bit chilly." He hurried girls inside the house.

Bill told Samantha everything.

"Uncle Bill, Wombat has called he is wondering if you would like a job at the museum. He also told me to inform you that this is Far East section where he needs someone." Bill told her that it was perfect.

.


	7. Chapter 7 Discovering of Similarities

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from Kill Bill.**

**Author's note: this is slightly modified 'Black Mamba gone to Wombat' . Content remains pretty much unchanged with few minor exceptions. In other words: the story has been revised. Enjoy ... **

**Chapter 7 Christmas Cookies**

Elizabeth Black/Beatrix Kuddo have not seen Will William since that conference night. She phoned several times to apologize – he never picked up the phone. She went to the museum – he was always way too busy to talk. Moreover, he was picking Nikki from school no more. She was picked up by a girl named Sandra. Who was a cousin of hers according to Isabelle/BB. Her daughter was invited into Wilson's home no more. Kuddo's daughter was missing it. So her mother decided to act sooner and not later.

It was the day after Christmas, BB and her mother were baking cookies all day.

''Mommy, can we phone Nikki's home before we'll come?'', Isabelle was asking the same question over and over.

Her mother said no again, if they would phone, they would not be able to get in. She changed the topic back to backing process. They had a great laugh and a lot of fun. After supper was over, Beatrix and BB put cookies into jar and headed over to Wilson's residence. Beatrix was curious about Will. She taught his daughter martial arts along with other children. However, Nikki knew the same basics as BB. Kuddo only taught standard basics to her students. They needed to know martial arts for self-defence and for staying in shape – she was not training a high élite assassin squad. Elizabeth was aware of the fat that Nikki learned basics from her father.

Kuddo learned her basics from Bill and Pei Mei. She wanted to know where the hell Will had learned that stuff from, and she was going to find out – tonight.

They pulled over on the driveway. Isabella was very excited. They rang the doorbell.

''Nikki, daddy is going answer the door sweetheart'', they heard Will coming to the door.

''Oh, hello there Isabelle'', he smiled at her.

''Good evening to you as well Elizabeth, please come inside'', he politely invited them.

''Sweetie, you can put cookies on the kitchen counter and come into the living room we were just about to watch 'Finding Nemo' I am glad you came'', he told smiling at both of them.

''Will, I am sorry about the other night, I did not mean to hurt anyone.'', Beatrix confessed.

''No worries, I overreacted myself. Now come on into the living room and join us''. She accepted the invitation.

They were playing monopoly before watching the movie. Will excused himself for few minutes he had to go upstairs. Beatrix waited until movie had started and quietly slipped out of the room. She heard water running. He was taking a shower. She crept upstairs and was waiting until he'll get out.

As soon as he got out, Will jumped, flipped, next moment he was facing Kuddo.

''What the hell was it? Why are you creeping on me? You know I could have hurt you'', he gently reminded her. Kuddo felt bad and yet she knew that it was the right thing to do.

''I am sorry, but I was just curious about the one who taught you martial arts, the technique that Nikki uses is quite rare.'', Beatrix told him.

'' Well, let's talk in the kitchen after I'll change'', Will walked into his room, Beatrix went downstairs. Both Isabelle and Nikki were too distracted by the movie , they even did not notice when Kuddo came back.

''So, would you like some tea before the talk'', Bill sneaked behind her. Beatrix nodded. She noticed that he was wearing an oriental robe matched with oriental pants.

''I like your Japanese apparel'', she complimented his clothes.

''I got it long time ago when I was studying and living in Japan'', he smiled,

''I also was one of Pei Mei students'', Will paused observing her reaction.

''Can I ask you something?'', Beatrix looked wistfully. He nodded.

'' Did you know or hear about any other Pei Mei students?'', she posed the question.

''I did only about very few. I assume you were one of his apprentices, otherwise you would not ask.'', he looked at her.

''But I did not hear about you Miss Black'', Bill assured her.

''I was indeed one of them. The person I am wondering about is Bill aka The Snake Charmer'', she informed Will.

''I bring my sincere apologies, but I am not aware of anyone with that name'', Bill lied and observed her reaction.

''However, I heard of Beatrix Kuddo. Do you know or heard of her?'', Will was striking back.

''I'm sorry, but I never did'', she lied also.

They changed topic and started talking about the weather. Beatrix started liking Will Wilson. The fact that he was Pei Mei student did not bother her. Elizabeth was happy that he had daughter who was getting along quite well with BB.

Both sisters were asleep by the time when movie was over. Will helped Elizabeth to carry Isabelle to the car. They agreed to go on a date sometime next week.


	8. Chapter 8 Sweetest Surrender

**Chapter 8 Sweetest Surrender**

Will decided to call Elizabeth three days later. His palms were sweat when he dialled the number.

"Hello", a cheerful child's voice answered on the other end

"Hi BB", Bill was quivering while trying to sound calm.

"I am Isabelle – not BB!" , Beatrix daughter became defiant.

"Sorry dear, I am William Wilson", Bill's eyes became wet from tears.

"Mr. Wilson, I am so sorry. It's funny how mom would get mad at me when I used t tell her that my name was BB. She is in a shower, you shall phone later!" she was pretty much ready to hang up.

"Wait ..." Bill paused for a moment, "Can I ask you something?" Bill tried to be compose.

"Sir, how can I help you?" Isabelle enquired formally.

"Did you have a pet, a fish? Did you live with your dad when you were younger?"

"No, but sometimes I imagined that I killed a goldfish. His name was Emilio. Mom does not like when I talk about him. I don't remember my dad, I don't remember America. Does Nikki remember America?" Isabella/BB was curious.

"She does a bit. But listen, I want to ask your mom about the sleepover. I only have one favour to ask – please do not tell your mommy what I've asked you" Bill asked pleadingly.

"Sure, mommy is here", she put the receiver on a table.

"Hello Will, how are you?" Elizabeth asked cheerfully.

"Greetings to you as well, I was wondering about whether we have the ability to negotiate our date and girl's sleepover so it will take place on the same day?" Will was very tense.

"That' is not a problem. How is Wednesday looking for you?" Black Mamba was happy.

"Works for me as well", Bill was excited.

When Wednesday came - Bill was ready. By the time when Elizabeth/Beatrix dropped off BB, the Snake Charmer was prepared for what was lying ahead.

"You look stylish, but I see that you don't like wearing ties", Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I have to, hence I am going out with the most gorgeous woman," Bill complimented her.

Their girls were left with Sandra until they'll return from the date. Bill hoped that it would not be over till tomorrow.

They had supper at a fancy oriental restaurant and then walked in a park with harbour view. Bill hoped to reveal the truth.

"You know, I always wanted to see the oriental section during nighttime, it must be beautiful!" she smiled at him.

"Let's go then. I know what we can do", Will gestured towards her. Beatrix followed him. They passed by security guard with no problem. When they reached the fourth floor, Bill stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" Black Mamba knocked him on the floor and pressed her foot against his throat.

"Damn you Kuddo, you should have been called Black Widow Spider! That bitch kills her mate after intercourse!" Bill was panting.

"Bill – you are alive – son of a bitch!" She was lost for the moment, but it was more than enough for Bill. Who grabbed her by the ankle and next moment she was splayed on the floor. Snake Charmer used her own purse to tie her up.

"Now listen to me, I am not going to kill you,but neither I will lose my daughter!" Bill paused and told her everything that took place since Black Mamba left his house. Both former assassins had tears in their eyes by the time he finished the story. Beatrix told her side.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bill crossed his arms.

"You remember what we used to do," they both smirked


End file.
